Difficult Love
by Stormthief 8
Summary: This story is a modern day tale of the difficult romance that evolves between Sakura and Sasuke. They go through dangers and embarrassing moments to find out how much love can delude peoples choices.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **Okay so my first story didn't turn out to well, but hopefully this one will be better. It takes place when they're all 16 and I made up Sakura's family since I didn't know much about them, sorry. Well anyways here's my story and hope you enjoy!!!!!

Difficult Love

Chapter 1

Noise blared in my ears from every direction, I couldn't hear myself think. Chatter circulated through the little space, while air slammed against the sides of the plane as it cut through the air.

I tucked my cherry blossom locks behind my right ear and looked over at the man next to me. He wore a dark blue pin striped suit and a matching silk tie with an elaborate design. A white silk cloth was tucked inside a left breast pocket, a gold watch fastened around his wrist. His black leather loafers were the same color as his slicked back jet black hair, his mouth was stretched thin in a hard line while his hazel eyes stared forward. He started yelling at the cell phone in his hand, clearly he was a dissatisfied business man.

I felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of that phone, the yelling reminded me of my mother and how she always seemed to be mad at me. I turned and glared at the sea of heads in front of me, all of whom were headed to the same place, Japan, or better known to me as hell. Now don't get me wrong I've always wanted to visit Japan, but not as a kid and not permanently.

My mom was making me move from my home in America, away from my dad, my friends, my entire life. But what really ticked me off was that we were moving because my moms gay boyfriend got transferred to Japan for his job. Why did we have to move for him anyways! He's just a stupid old man that's mooching off us! But of course my mom thinks differently, so that leaves me here on this plane with my mom, sister, and him sitting behind me.

I was getting extremely annoyed now, but I guess that was better then letting the wave of depression that loomed above my head crash over me. But thinking of that wave sent it crashing down, I missed all of my friends, they had been my family. They'd supported me through my toughest times, consoled me, making me laugh, dealing with my stupidity! But now they're gone and I wasn't going to get to talk to them again. Mabye I was being too dramatic about this, I mean it's not the end of the world.

I sighed and looked out the stinking, sweaty plane at the bloody sky outside, a blanket of dark blue hovered above, waiting to envelop the sky in darkness. Fire danced in my emerald eyes, by morning I'd be off this retarded plane. With that last thought my eyes slipped closed and I sunk into a troubled unconsciousness.

******

That night I dreamed of my friends, however the dream was a nightmare. It started out as a pleasant memory, my friends were all sitting around a fire, it's warmth like a cozy quilt. It illuminated each face and created long shadows that disappeared into the dark forest beyond. The noises of woodland creatures and the soft rustling of branches accompanied the comforting crackling of the burning wood. A column of smoke puffed up into the air, carrying the fires woody smell to the sky. Everyone was laughing and at ease, including me.

Then the wind picked up speed making the trees creek and groan, thunder boomed above, but there was no rain. My friends began to dissolve, one by one, like small grains of sand falling from a sifter. My heart hammered against my chest, I had no idea what was going on. Finally the wind blew out the flames, turning the area frigid and dark, all scents were extinguished. All that was left was the sound of the moaning wind, I couldn't even hear my heart beat, nor could I feel it. My body was cold and rigid, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It was like I didn't exist and I was meant to wallow In this cold black nothingness alone forever.

**Disclaimer: **Well there's the first chapter, I'll post the next one soon enough so stay posted and watching please!!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Difficult Love

Chapter 2

I awoke with a start to find that the plane was landing. I was shaking from head to foot, my heart pumping furiously. I exhaled a shaky breath and reached down into my carry on between my feet. I rummaged the contents around and found a small pocket mirror, it clicked open and I lifted it to my face. Pink swirls stuck out on all sides, my pale lips quivered and my cheeks held no color. The bright green orbs that rested below my groomed eyebrows were filled with panicked anxiety, my forehead felt clammy like my hands. All in all I was the picture of crazy, and I would scare everyone if I didn't fix myself.

I grabbed a brush from my bright red bag and began to work through the mop on my head. After I was done my body had stopped quivering and some color returned to my face. Now I'd look like any other disheveled passenger, I clicked shut the mirror and placed it back in my bag. Zipping it shut, I shouldered the bag and followed the mob off the plane.

Outside the early September air was crisp and fresh, ten times better then the stale oxygen coming out of the machine behind me. I met up with the rest of my family at the bottom of the stairs. We pushed our way into the airport, millions of voices and conversations got lost in the high ceilings above. Planes took off and landed outside the windowed walls, making the glass shiver. We elbowed through the throng of people, some too excited to notice and others annoyed by our rudeness, to the luggage claim. We grabbed our bags and headed toward the doors, a portly balding security guard checked our luggage and we were swiftly on our way out of the building.

The sun greeted my face and warmed my body while Jim, mom's boyfriend, called a couple of cabs. He started putting my mom's and sister's luggage in one trunk and his in the other. Great, now not only did I have to move because of him but now I had to ride in the same car. With an exasperated sigh I trudged over and dumped my stuff in the back and slammed the trunk door shut. The city's toxic fumes were giving me a headache so I was in no mood to argue.

Jim stood and held the cab door open, "Ladies first." he stated in a raspy old voice.

"Age before ugly." I retorted sourly, luckily my mom was in the cab so she wouldn't hear me bad mouth her boyfriend.

He got the message and slid over to the far left of the seat. I plopped in after him and closed the ugly yellow door, Jim was already telling the driver the houses address. The engine roared as the cab moved, an echo sounded from behind signaling that my mom's car was following. Jim let out one of his bear yawns and stretched, I turned my head and glared at him.

His white T-shirt was crinkled and the baggy black sweat pants that covered his legs were the same. This was defiantly better morning attire then his usual boxer shorts, I shuddered at the picture. I returned my eyes to his shiny balding head, he had a mustache the same shade of gray as his short hair. Hazel eyes were set in his slightly sagging skin, wrinkles framed these from the fifty years of squinting.

I turned away and gazed out the window, we were out of the city now and trees were passing by. The leaves and grass were a healthy green and the sky a light blue, little cotton balls drifted along lazily. Trees began thinning after about thirty minutes of driving to reveal a sign,

Konaha

Pop. 2,000

"We're almost there." Jim announced.

"Great." I replied sarcastically, I was in no mood to put on a happy act.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Really? Is it that obvious?"

"Now Sakura, I know you didn't want to leave your friends. But look at the bright side, now you'll get to make all new ones!" he seemed so enthusiastic that I just wanted to slap him.

"Whatever." I muttered, he scoffed at my response but let the subject drop. He never liked the word whatever.

After passing through a few more miles of forest an archway signaled the start of the town. The cab rumbled through the town's dirt roads, the buildings stretched high above us. They were white and had a lot of windows, the tiled roofs were colored blue, yellow, or red. There were a few little shacks and stands following the roadside, we passed a little ramen shop that I made a mental note of trying sometime. A huge building stood in the middle of the town, it was white like the others with a red tiled roof, but a giant Japanese symbol marked it as different.

The cab slowed to a stop in front of a blue tiled house that had a white wall surrounding it's perimeter. The road continued on ahead and also split off to another street in front of the house.

I climbed out of the taxi into the golden sunshine, the air felt warm and comforting. Trees rustled in the slight breeze, I walked over to the back of the cab where the driver had already popped open the trunk. I grabbed my bags and joined my mother and sister over by the U-haul next to the house. Movers carried our furniture in and out, slowly emptying the truck. My mom barked orders at them, telling them to be careful and don't drop anything. After paying the drivers, Jim walked over and joined us, he wrapped his arm around my mother, trying to calm her.

"Well how 'bout be take a look around and unpack." Jim offered.

"Okay!" my sister responded, completely enthused.

"Sure." my mom said sourly, she was still battling her anger.

"Why not." I sighed, I still didn't care about this place, and I was no where near as happy as my sister.

The adults led the way into the building, my sister towing behind, her pink hair swishing with the movement. Last was me bringing up the rear, I entered through the door not knowing what to expect.

We took off our shoes and clambered onto the hardwood floors. A long hallway stretched ahead, doors leading into different rooms lined the walls. On the left was the living room, large and empty, my sisters room, pink and flowery, and the laundry room. On the right was the kitchen, my mom and Jim's room, full of red and gold, and the bathroom. At first I was puzzled, I didn't know where my room was. Then I spotted a door at the end of the hall, I opened it revealing the side of our lawn. My feet thumped softly on the walkway that followed the side of the house towards the backyard. Large trees created clusters of shade along the way until the walkway opened up into a platform.

I gasped at the breathtaking sight in front of me. The backyard grass was trimmed and shaded by the tall trees that were scattered around the yard. A small pool of shimmering water rippled gently in the center, a light breeze fluttered the leaves in the trees.

I turned and noticed another door, a window to the right of it showed a small room. I reached out and opened the door, flicking the light switch I realized that this room was my bedroom. In the back left corner my bed was covered with old green sheets, a small table next to it. The closet was in the back right corner, my oak dresser next to it. The walls were tan and bare. A full length mirror lay against it next to my door.

Looking in the mirror I realized I looked no better then everyone else. I flung my suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it, my clothes were all packed and folded neatly inside. A pair of jeans and a green T-shirt the same color as my eyes sat on top. I pulled off my crinkled gray shirt and replaced it with the green one. Next I slipped off my old faded jeans and put on my dark denims. I looked in the mirror again and decided I looked decent enough to run a few errands.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Lake

**Disclaimer: **Okay sorry for the months of waiting but I finally found a reliable source for typing time. So if your still here reading you must be an extremely patient person and for that I thank you. Now here's the third chapter to my story and I hope you enjoy!

****************************************************************

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Lake**

I walked back to the main part of the house where I saw my sister sitting in her room. Her eyes were full of enthusiasm but her face portrayed that she was bored. Go figure. Further down my mom and Jim were moving our tan leather couch back and forth in the living room.

"Hey mom I'm going to the store."

"You've got money right?"

_No shit Sherlock. _"Yeah."

"Alright_."_

I strode out the door and couldn't see the U-haul, apparently the movers were finished. I strode down the street that stretched in front of the house, keeping my eyes peeled for a grocery store. I figured I'd make a Japanese dinner tonight, maybe even try to get my picky sister to eat it, I chuckled at the thought while inspecting the street.

Most of the buildings were huge and full of windows, but a few others were smaller and looked like houses. There were stalls and carts along the sides, people swerved and weaved through them. The streets were moderately filled, but I didn't see any cars, which striked me as odd. But I decided not to dwell on it and listened to the rustling trees that grew behind the buildings on my left.

Then I spotted it, the big structure with large, brightly lit windows, the doors slid open and cool air conditioning blew into my face. I took a basket and weaved through the aisles, the store wasn't very big, but I found everything I needed. People stared at me as I walked and it only got worse when I reached the check-out lane. Everyone gawked at me, apparently even though there was a ton of people this was the kind of town where everyone knew everything about everybody. I hurried out with my groceries in hand, my face slowly turning red from the stares.

I walked through the stores automatic doors, plastic bags rustling, and saw a trail further down the street. I quickly ran through my list of groceries, there wasn't anything too perishable. I strode down toward the narrow forest trail, one quick peak couldn't hurt.

The thick, green trees that lined the little defile towered overhead and blocked out the slowly setting sun. A slight breeze brushed across the land, making the trees whisper, the path opened up ahead to reveal a secret beach. The sand was pale and tinted red by the sun's bloody rays. A wall of trees surrounded the little lake, a cliff straight ahead broke the forest. It's rocky edge was concealed slightly by a gentle waterfall, the water glowed like liquid gold. I knelt down and felt the soft sand that carpeted the ground, letting it trickle through my fingers.

I stood and watched the rhythmic ebb and flow of the crystal water on the shore, I glanced over to the left side of the lake and froze. On the other side, about 15 meters away, was a boy. He wore sandals and gray jeans, a white long sleeved button down shirt was open to reveal a sculpted chest. His skin was pale and looked perfect at a distance. Hair as dark as the night sky was spiked up in the back with long bangs framing his face. Onyx eyes stared out at the water, transfixed on something far away, he looked beautiful and I couldn't help but stare.

Then he turned his head and stared at me, which in turn caused me to blush and bolt back down the trail. I wasn't sure what that guy had been doing there, it was too cold to go swimming, but then again, what did that matter? The sky was bloody when I reached the road, a dark blanket hovered overhead. I hurried up the street but couldn't help thinking about the beautiful, stoic boy.

By the time I reached the front door the sun was below the horizon. I had just finished going over his gorgeous figure for the fifth time when I entered the kitchen. I paid just enough attention to dinner to make sure I didn't cut or burn my fingers. I started tracing the contours of his face and imagined his deep onyx eyes in my mind while I chopped fish.

I was still staring into his eyes when my mom interrupted my reverie, "Sakura!" she screeched.

"Huh…" I looked over at my mom and realized we were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Have you been paying ANY attention!"

"Yeah, mom, of course!" although I really hadn't.

"Really? Then what was I just talking about?" she looked pissed, and I mean **really **pissed. Great, I'd woken the wrath of mom.

"Ummm…" I paused. I wasn't sure if I should say I don't know or take a random guess, I sighed, "I don't know."

"What's going on in that head of yours!"

"Yes, you seem distracted." Jim agreed.

"I guess I am." man, now **he's **getting into this!

"Well, I told you to set your alarm clock for school tomorrow."

"Kay, mom." I got up and put my plate in the sink, "I'm gonna take a shower." I warned, they'd better not have to go to the bathroom.

I got my pajama's from my room, black sweats and a t-shirt. I climbed into the shower and turned on the faucet, the water rose in temperature and burned my skin. My muscles began to relax, I lingered in the hot water a couple more seconds then necessary and turned off the water. I dried off, got dressed, and crept back to my room.

The night air was cool and carried a floral scent, in the backyard pool I could see the moon reflected in it's deep depths. I slide into my room and set my alarm, one day in Japan and already I have to go to school.

I crawled under my covers and stared at the dark ceiling. An image of the stoic boy was still printed on my lids and as I closed them I could see his gaze. I slowly slipped to unconsciousness, taking the beautiful stoic boy with me.

*********************************************

**A/N: **That's it for the third chapter, I think this one was a little more interesting then the others but still trust me the next chapter is much more entertaining. So please be patient with me and thanks for reading!


End file.
